comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-03-13 - Who does it remind you of?
Downtown Manhattan contains one of the great skyscrappers, one of which is the headquarters for Sigma International. The large hard wood confrence room looked out on the largest city in the world. The next room over contained the office of Dell Rusk, CEO with all of his files and his computer acess to tne network. C.A.T. has been working hard to get by this security. The radius of cameras about her carefully controlled with 'Loop' until she is out of their visual range before returning to the proper pattern. She really hates the revolving ones as they are higher risk. She had pickpocketed an employee of their ID card just last Friday, and this is Saturday. The office is closed and darkness has settled. The janitors have already left for the night, escorted out by security. The shift changes have come and now are gone, and the risk increases with each second she is in there. 'Knew I should have gone in via the window,' and she could have looped the window sensors while she was in there. But she wasn't too excited about doing that in bright New York City night lights. Moments after Cat had slipped in a well less practiced thief broke into the building. The red, white, and blue costume no where as stealthy as Cat's. The method he used a lot less covert and bordering on Overt. The Security guards wouldn't catch Cat... They were all at the service exit Cap went through either on the ground in pain or about to be there. C.A.T. is currently clueless of such activities as she starts up the computer and enters the datachip with the generic hack program she built to access passwords. She then heads to the files, easily picking the locks there without difficulty. It's like blink, it's done! Too easy. The feline themed information thief smirks contently. At least until the alarm system starts blaring and she almost jumps out of her skin! A curse slips out from beneath her breath, did she set it off?! When C.A.T. finds out the answer and probably will be cursing more as from the one of the side walls comes the sound of wood breaking followed by a Red, White, and blue missile. The dust clears moments later and Captain America is rising to his feet slowly. In the hole that Captain America made appears a man in a white skull mask and with a pair of crossbones on his costumes. "Captain, Captain... Did you think you could, Whoa what's this a cute little pussy you got for a partner these days." Jaw dropping is what C.A.T. does at first. She is...NOT amused! She moves quickly though, sleight of handing some paperwork into a pouch hanging from her weight and moving to the computer smoothly as if to use it as a shield, but in reality she palms the memory stick. It only had part of the files downloaded, but nothing she can do about that. That is also palmed into a pouch. The 'look' C.A.T. gives Captain America though? Withering. Captain America isn't even sure what's going on right now. He looks at C.A.T. gives her a shrug. "I don't know who you are but this isn't my fault." Then he turns back to Crossbones and lets the shield go flying towards the villain. "I should have figured, if this was a front for the Red Skull you wouldn't be far off." "Eep!" Red Skull? Oooh, she apparently knows who that is, and she is ready to high tail it out of there! Boy, can that girl move too! She leaps over the desk and slides right to the door where reaches out to unlock it quickly! She had relocked it in case security came by and tested the door. The shield strikes Crossbones and flies back to Captain America. The villain's got some major armor as he took it and is staning there. He goes charging towards Captain America his fists coming down on the shield. Captain America brings up the shield. Meanwhile, as C.A.T. opens the door there she has a hint of danger. On the other side of the door stands a redhead 18 year old girl in a red and black leather armor costume. She points a 9mm at C.A.T. "Don't move Captain Am.... Ah... a cute kitty. Captain America's got a new play thing. Then she start to fire." C.A.T. moves quickly, twisting to the side even as a leg kicks out to hit the other girl's knee cap, HARD. "Bitch," the german accented voice states firmly. Apparently, this feline may like retreating when she appears over-matched, but is not afraid to bare her claws when required. Especially when they try to kill her! C.A.T. is also sleight of handing her handgun, to try and pull the dart gun free and return fire at her opponent. Non-lethal. Sin wasn't expecting getting kicked in the knee and called profanity. She responds with a more offensive curse word for C.A.T. with her own German accent. "Cunt." The darts hitting her armor. She lashes out with a kick towards C.A.T.'s face. Yeah they're going to become quick girlfriends. Crossbones gets knocked back through the hole he came for a moment. Captain America calls out to C.A.T., "I don't know who you are, but you want to work together to get out of this room alive?" An arm is brought up to block the shin and thus the foot but using the force against her. The leg starts to slide up along her leg, and C.A.T. is already inhumanily (so it appears) twisting her body to get out of the way and back to her feet. "You have a deal," the german accented C.A.T. says to Captain America. "After that, we go our seperate ways," she advises. Captain America shrugs, "Deal. Okay this might sound crazy but I actually got a plan." WIth that he slams the shield into the large window, they're a good 75 floors up. "Emergency extraction for two. Yea, I said two." He calls into a com. Then he bails out of the window towards the street below. And C.A.T.? She curses in German as she soon leaps out with you. "I need a grappling gun! If I live, it will be my first purpose, ja?" She doesn't know if she will live,b ut the girl is apparently just as crazy as you are! She doesn't want to be trapped inside, and her stomach is doing flip flops! There comes a whoosh sound, and a man in a red and white costume with wings catches C.A.T. in his arms. Then he makes a quick turn diving down to catch Captain America. The weight of the pair causes Falcon to grunt, "Cap, If you keep meeting girls on these things, Your going to have to lay off the cheese burgers." THey crash land on a building. "I wasn't planning on that turning out like that Falcon." C.A.T. is more than happy to be caught in this way! "Thanks for the catch, and least it isn't MY weight, ja?" She soon tumbles during the crash landing, wincing from the impact still. "Though could you be a little less violent?" She is already weighing for escape routes, and by her body language, she is about to make her move. Falcon rolls up and dust himself up. "Your probably a hundred pounds lighter than him. That and I know that had to be his plan." He says as he looks at Cap, "I think the broke off pursuit." The Avenger gets up and looks at C.A.T. "You, I'm not going to ask what you were doing there. But do you have any information on really what was going on there? That and you got a name?" The feline themed figure grins most wickedly then, "C.A.T., all caps. As for that, not without a price I fear. Look me up sometime, we can text business." She then moves. Her movements are well-practiced, and when she leaps, it is without fear again or seemingly. She didn't go in the expected direction, that's for sure, she went right twoard the building the two of you just escaped from! She has a couple escape routes that start in those directions, including a stowed motorcycle and biking helmet, all black, making it difficult to find her. Falcon crosses his arms and chuckles, "Well, Well. You've been making friends again. She kind of remind you of somebody." He looks over at Cap who looks back at Falcon, "Yea, she does." Though oddly enough Steve thinks of Sharon and Falcon is thinking of Diamond back. Article: DG: 2011-03-13 - Sigma International B&E